


[vid] How Far We've Come

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Waking up at the start of the end of the world</em>: Steve, not sure what he's still fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Soldier spoilers. HUGE thanks to Quinn for betaing multiple drafts of this dratted thing.
> 
> Music: "How Far We've Come", Matchbox Twenty  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/0uudjlv1z5xispc/howfarsteve_kaydeefalls.mov) (.mov, 84 MB)

[How Far We've Come (MCU fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/97170095) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS by Matchbox Twenty:

Hello, hello, hello

Waking up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come (right now)  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come (again)  
Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool, cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come (again)  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come


End file.
